It's Mine
by blueshock
Summary: Sequeal to 'Family I Never Knew Part Two' Kathy's pregnant, but who is the father? Is it Kurt or Todd? Plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**VERY IMPORTANT:**I want you, the readers, to vote on who should be the dad. Should it be Todd? Or should it be Kurt?

**Chapter One**

It was a week after Katie and Jrs birthday party. The brotherhood house was built. They had hired more workers, who just wanted to get done and out of there. Todd was always smiling and everyone knew why. The baby could be his, but he knew that it could be Kurts.

The x-men were injoying a nice day out is the backyard.

"Beautiful day,'' Kitty sighed, then heard a jeep pull up.'' Until now.''

The brotherhood got out of the jeep and walked over to the x-men.

"Just thought we could come over,'' Lance said as they sat down next to the x-men.'' We got along so well over the weeks.''

"Okay,'' Logan said,'' Now leave.''

"Logan,'' Charles said,'' Be nice. They can stay.''

"Thank you, professor,'' Todd said.

"What are you guys doing?" Pietro asked.

"Just trying to relax,'' Scott said,'' It is our day off from training.''

"Nine months,'' Steve said,'' That's along time to wait.''

"It is,'' Todd said, then looked around.'' Where is Kathy?"

"She is inside,'' Charles said,'' With Kurt. She keeps losing control of her powers. She said it happened last time.''

"She vas inside,'' Kurt said as he came out the back door. He had a cut acrossed his right check.'' She's flying around.''

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"She lost control and one of her claws cut me,'' Kurt said as he sat down next to Logan.

"That must of hurt,'' Todd said,'' Where is she now?"

"Look up,'' Jean said.

Todd looked up just in time to get hit by a water balloon. Some of the x-men burst out laughing.

"That is so cold,'' Todd said.

"That is so funny,'' Steve laughed.

"No it's not,'' Todd yelled,'' I'm wet. This water is freezing. I think it had ice in it.''

"She copied Bobbys power,'' Scott said.

"Hey, where is Bobby?" Lance asked,'' I haven't seen him in awhile.''

"He said he and Pyro needed a vacation,'' Jean said,'' So they went on a vacation.''

"Anyway,'' Pietro said, looking up.'' What are you going to do about her?"

"Let her fly around,'' Kurt said.

Just then another water balloon hit Todd. He jumped to his feet.

"Hot,'' Todd yelled,'' Way hot.''

Everyone, except Todd and Charles, burst out laughing.

"Come on guys,'' Charles said as everyone stoped laughing.'' Can you get along with them for one minute?"

"Not really,'' Logan said,'' I want to kill all of them, but I'm not, so I'm doing really good right now.''

Charles sighed and went inside with Storm, Beast, Forge, Jean, and Scott. Only Logan, Kurt, Steve, Lance, Pietro, and Todd were outside. Logan got up and started to walk around the yard, trying to get Kathy out of the air.

"So,'' Todd said,'' What are you going to do?"

"Vhat do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"If the kid is mine,'' Todd said,'' What are you going to do?"

"You do know,'' Kurt said,'' That Kathy von't let you near her or the kid. Even if it is yours.''

"She can't keep it away from him if it's his,'' Pietro said.

Steves face went pale.

"Yes she can,'' Steve said,'' If she does what I think she does, then you are in trouble.''

"What?" Todd asked.

"Call an old friend,'' Steve said,'' An old boyfriend, who has the power to make people believe anything.''

"You mean the one in the video,'' Lance said,'' Will was his name.''

"I just remembered,'' Steve said,'' He won't help. She almost killed him and he said he would do nothing for her, so you are safe.''

"Nine boring months,'' Pietro said,'' I wouldn't be able to wait that long.''

"I just want to know whose baby it is,'' Lance said,'' If it's Todds then good for him. If it's Kurts then, good for him.''

They were silent for awhile. Logan had finally got Kathy out of the air. He sat her down next to Kurt and sat down himself.

"Bad girl,'' Steve grined.

"What?'' Kathy asked,'' I didn't do anything.''

"She can't remember,'' Steve said,'' Red eyes must of did it. Kathy can't remember a thing if she takes control.''

Kathy put her head on Kurt shoulder. Todd was staring at her, with a smile.

"What are you staring at?" Kathy asked.

"Nothing,'' Todd said looking away.

"We should go,'' Lance said,'' We stil have to get the house set up.''

"Well bye,'' Logan snarled,'' Hope you don't come back.''

"Hey,'' Todd said, turning to Kurt.'' May I speak to you for a second, alone?"

Kurt looked at Kathy, then back at Todd. Sighing he got up and followed Todd. They went to around the house, making sure no one could hear them.

"Listen,'' Todd snarled,'' If the kid is mine, then you better not stand in the way of letting me see it.''

"If it is yours,'' Kurt snarled,'' Then I hope you take it away. Maybe Kathy will just give it to you, so she don't have to see its face.''

"Don't talk like that,'' Todd yelled,'' Look at your kids. There ugly little things.''

"Didn't you say that Katie was cute,'' Kurt said,'' Vhen you were doing her hair.''

"Fine,'' Todd said,'' They do look cute, but if it's mine, then don't stand in my way.''

Todd turned around and headed to the jeep. Kurt just shook his head and went back to the others. The others had come out of the house when they heard the jeep drive away. Kurt sat back down by Kathy, who smiled and put her head on his shoulder again.' Don't vorry,' Kurt thought,' He is just trying to get to you. Ve stil don't know and ve will not know until it is born. Lets hope that nine months go by fast.'


	2. Faith

Blueshock: Who do you think should be the father? It don't matter what you think. Just vote, please, please, please vote.

**Chapter Two**

_One month later_

Kathy was hardly seen by anyone, except Kurt and Logan, who seen her nearly every day. Kurt was growing hopeless that the kid was his. Todd came by every day to ask if everything was alright and to bug Kurt about it. Right now everyone was in the living room, except Kathy, who was in her bedroom sleeping, again. She would stay up nearly all night. Logan even found her in the danger room, working on the mission. It was stil broken so they would do danger sessions outside.

"How is she doing?" Scott asked for the first time this month.

"She is fine,'' Kurt said,'' She is sleeping right now. Vhy do you ask?"

"Just wondering,'' Scott said,'' I saw her on the roof last night and was wondering what she was doing.''

"She always goes up there,'' Logan said,'' About two nights ago, I caught her in the forest.''

"She was sitting on gate three days ago,'' Kitty added.

"Okay,'' Charles said,'' She's depressed about this whole thing.''

"Why don't she just get a aborsion?" Storm asked.

(A/N: I don't know how to spell aborsion, sorry)

"Because it could be Kurts,'' Jean said,'' And if it is, then that would make Kathy sad that she did that.''

"And if it's Todd?" Storm asked.

"Well,'' Jean said,'' Then Kathy will be mad that she had it.''

"So,'' Storm said,'' It's a lose, lose situatation?"

"Yes,'' Scott said.

"Why did I even bother to ask?'' Storm muttered.

"Don't worry,'' Todd said as he entered the living room.

"Why should we not worry?" Logan snarled.

Logan wasn't happy about the whole thing.

"Don't fight,'' Charles said as he entered, with Kathy by his side. Kathy had her image inducer on.'' No more running off.''

Kathy rolled her eyes and sat down next to Kurt, who put his arm around her.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Didn't you see the news?" Charles asked turning on the tv.'' She was sitting on top of the bridge. People thought she was going to kill herself.''

"Is that true?" Logan asked, looking at Kathy, who was asleep.'' Nevermind.''

"She is tired,'' Kurt said,'' Leave her alone.''

"She had spent more time sleeping alot,'' Evan said.

"She does stay up all night,'' Kitty said,'' I would be tired too.''

"Is she really sleeping?" Todd asked.

Kurt wrapped his tail around Kathys waist and teleported to the room.

"Well,'' Scott said,'' That is one way to get out of a question.''

"He will never talk to you,'' Jean said,'' If I were him, I wouldn't either.''

"If I would of known-'' Todd started.

"You wanted it to happen,'' Jean said,'' That is why you did it. You saw how cute Kurts kid were.''

Todd didn't say anything. He got up and left the house.

"He needs to get a girl,'' Evan said and everyone looked at him.'' What?"

"Like anyone would want to go out with him,'' Scott muttered.

Kurt put Kathy on the bed. She opened her eyes a little.

"Go back to sleep,'' Kurt whispered.

"I was never asleep,'' Kahy whispered.

Kurt smiled and kissed her forhead.

"Sleep,'' Kurt whispered,'' You need it.''

Kurt was about to leave the room.

"You don't think it's yours,'' Kathy said.

Kurt turned around and looked at her. She was staring at him. He sighed and went back over to the bed and sat down.

"Not really,'' Kurt whispered,'' But I do have faith.''

"If it's not yours,'' Kathy said,'' What will you do?"

Kurt looked at her for awhile, not saying anything for about five minutes.

"I vould do vhatever you wanted me to do,'' Kurt said.

"Would you take care of it even if it's his?"

"Yes, I vould.''

"Would you treat it like it were your own?"

"Of course I vould. I vould do anything to make you and the kid happy.''

Kathy smiled and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek, before closing her eyes and going to sleep. Kurt sighed again and left the room.' Faith,' Kurt thought,' That's vhat I need, faith. I think I'll go to church vith Kathy tomorrow.'


	3. Old Friends

**Chapter Three**

_One month later. _

Kathy sat on the roof of the mansion. Everyone, except Logan and her, went on a mission. Logan climbed to the roof and sat down by her.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked.

"Ja,'' Kathy said,'' Vhy do you ask?"

"You are beginning to talk like Kurt,'' Logan said,'' It sounds funny.''

"I can talk normal,'' Kathy said.

"I know,'' Logan said,'' You look sick.''

"I haven't got that much sleep,'' Kathy said,'' And throwing up nearly every day don't help.''

"You'll get over it,'' Logan said,'' In a couple of more months. How much longer?"

"Seven,'' Kathy said,'' Or six.''

"Why six?"

"It could come early.''

Kathy got up, so did Logan. They heard the jet coming. Logan looked at Kathy, who was about to teleport.

"No,'' Logan said,'' You know what the professor said about teleporting.''

"You're no fun,'' Kathy said, using the ladder.

Logan climbed down and they went iside. They went down to the jet, where everyone was getting out. Kurt teleported over to Kathy.

"How did the mission go?" Kathy asked.

"Fine,'' Kurt said,'' Ve stoped Magneto and everything is just fine.''

Logan shook his head as Kathy and Kurt walked off. Charles wheeled over.

"She seems happy,'' Charles said,'' Did she sleep at all?"

"No,'' Logan said,'' She spent her time on the roof.''

"I really need to block that door,'' Charles muttered.

"She'll just teleport up there or climb the wall,'' Logan said.

"That would brake her promise she made,'' Scott said.

"She was about to brake it anyway,'' Logan said,'' She tried to teleport off the roof.''

"You stop her,'' Jean said,'' How nice. She shouldn't use her power.''

"I know,'' Logan said,'' But we can't watch her all the time.''

"Look how happy they look,'' Kitty sighed.

Everyone looked over at Kathy and Kurt, who were sitting on the floor. Kathy was sleeping and Kurt had his arm around her.

"Well,'' Jean said,'' That's one way to get her to sleep.''

"Todd will be here any minute,'' Charles said,'' I'm becoming annoyed with that boy.''

"I hate him too,'' Logan said,'' He keeps yelling at Kurt to do nothing to it and that it is his. Man that kid needs therapy.''

"He thinks it's his,'' Jean said,'' He had lots of faith and he is making Kurts faith lower every time he comes by.''

"Maybe we can stop him from coming over for a few days,'' Scott sugested.

"You know I've tried that,'' Logan said,'' So has Charles. He won't leave us alone.''

Just then cerebro began to beep. Kathy and Kurt jumped to their feet.

"A mutant is near,'' Charles said,'' Lets go get him.''

"Can I come?" Kathy asked,'' I don't vant to be here when Todd comes over.''

"Yes,'' Charles said,'' That would be a good idea, but no using your powers.''

"Okay,'' Kathy said, following the others onto the jet.

Kathy sat next to Kurt, put her head on his shoulder, and fell asleep.

"Why is she coming?" Jean asked,'' She can't help.''

"But Todd is coming over,'' Logan said,'' Do you want her to stay there and get no sleep?"

"No,'' Jean said.

They took off. Charles gave them the directions. It only took them five minutes to get there. It was a building with all of the windows broken. Kurt tried to stand up, but woke up Kathy.

"Don't vorry,'' Kurt said,'' Ve vill be right back after ve get the mutant.''

"Okay,'' Kathy said.

Kathy watched as they left the jet. They walked into the building, which was just like the outside, broken windows, doors torn down, and holes in the wall. They walked down a hall. Jean used her power.

"He is down there,'' Jean said,'' In that room.''

They went into the room and there was a boy with dark green skin was sitting on the floor. He had torn up close.

"We are here to help,'' Jean said.

"I don't need help,'' The boy yelled.

"We want to help you,'' Scott said,'' Come with us.''

"GO AWAY,'' The boy shouted.

"You look familiar,'' Logan said.

The boy looked up. He had dark green eyes and black hair.

"I've never met,'' The boy said.

"He does look kind of familiar,'' Kitty said,'' Like that um... who was it?"

"Will,'' Kathy said as she entered the room.

"I told you to stay on the jet,'' Kurt said, as Kathy walked over to him.

"I know you,'' The boy said, standing up.'' Kathy.''

"Hi,'' Kathy said.

"I haven't seen you since you excaped,'' Will said,'' Is Steve stil alive?"

"Ja,'' Kathy said,'' He is vith the brotherhood, another team of mutants.''

"We should get out of here,'' Scott said,'' The professor will want to talk to him.''

They left the building and got into the jet. Will sat next to Kathy, whohad her head on Kurts shoulder, again.

"Your new boyfriend?" Will asked,'' Or new husband?"

"Boyfriend,'' Kathy said.

"You know,'' Will said,'' I'm sorry about what happened to Kim. I didn't mean to do that. I thought I told everyone that they gave us the day off. I forgot that Emily knew how to fight that.''

"That is vhy you are stupid,'' Kathy said.

"Come on,'' Kitty said,'' You can't stay mad forever.''

"I vould like it if you got avay from me,'' Kathy said.

Will got up and sat next to Kitty with a sigh. They got to the mansion. Scott, Kitty, and Logan took Will to the professor.

"That was mean Kathy,'' Jean said.

Kathy rolled her eyes and went to her room. Kurt and Jean stood there in silence for about two minutes.

"Vhat is vrong vith her?" Kurt asked.

"He had green skin,'' Jean said,'' It reminded her of Todd.''

Kurt nodded and went to the bedroom. Kathy was laying in bed. Kurt sat next to her.

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine,'' Kathy said,'' And you are beginning to talk like me.''

"Logan said the same thing,'' Kathy said.

"Vell you are.''

"It's not my fault. I spend vay too much time vith you.''

"But I like it vhen you spend time vith me. You got to spend some time vith Logan today.''

Kathy sighed and fell asleep. There was a knock on the door. Kurt opened it to see Todd.

"She is sleeping,'' Kurt snarled,'' So leave her alone.''

"Is she okay?" Todd asked,'' I must know that.''

"No,'' Kurt said,'' She is depressed, so go avay.''

"I need to talk to you,'' Todd said,'' But I don't want to wake up her.''

Kurt followed Todd down the hall, making sure he closed the door to the room.

"Vhat do you vant?" Kurt asked.

"For the passed three months,'' Todd said,'' I've came here and you haven't did anything. Why?"

"The professor saids ve should be good to everyone, no matter vhat they did.''

"That's a stupid rule.''

"Just leave and at least don't come back for a month.''

Todd grined and said,'' The kid is mine and you know it.''

Todd turned around and left. Kurt stood there for awhile before heading back to the room.' Have faith,' Kurt thought,' Have faith. Believe that it could be yours. Have faith.'


	4. Attacked

**Chapter Four**

_The next day_

"Everyone listen,'' Charles said as he entered the living room.'' We are going to go somewhere.''

"By we,'' Logan said,'' You mean everyone, except Kathy and who ever you choice to watch her.''

"Ya,'' Charles said,'' It is Kittys turn to stay here. We will be gone for about a day, bye.''

The others got up and left the room. Kathy stared at Kitty, who stared at her. They heard the jet take off.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave Kittty with Kathy?" Scott asked.

"Yes,'' Charles said,'' She knows what to do. I trust her to stay and watch Kathy.''

"One day,'' Kitty said,'' To watch someone who is older then me.''

They sat in silence for about five minutes.

"Well,'' Kitty said,'' I'm going to the mall. I'll be back in about an hour. I'm sure you can handle yourself that long.''

Kitty walked out of the living room and Kathy followed.

"You are suposed to stay here,'' Kathy said.

"You can watch yourself,'' Kitty said,'' It will only be an hour. I'll be back before you know it.''

Kitty got into her car and drove off. Kathy went back into the living room.' I am going to tell the professor never to let Kitty watch again,' Kathy thought. Kathy sat there for about a half an hour.' Boring, I need someone to talk to.' Just then Kathy heard the door blow open. She got to her feet, just as some people in yellow uniforms ran in.

"Stop mutant,'' A man yelled, pointing a gun at Kathy.

"We are the mutant research squad,'' A woman said.

"Like I care,'' Kathy said,'' Your mutant experiment labs are all the same.''

"Fire when ready,'' Someone said.

'Can't stay here,' Kathy thought. She teleported about a mile away. She almost fell down, but kept steady and started walking down the road. The brotherhood house was only a mile away. She heard someone firing from behind her, so she teleported to the porch of the house. She leaned aganst the side. Just then someone opened the door. It was Todd.

"Can you help?" Kathy asked.

Todd looked at her and took her inside. He sat her down on one of the couches. The others were in the kitchen.

"How did you get here?" Todd asked.

"Teleporting,'' Kathy said.

Todds eyes went wide and he sat down next to Kathy.

"That could hurt the baby,'' Todd said,'' Don't do it again.''

"I von't,'' Kathy said,'' I don't vant to go through that pain again.''

The other boys walked in and nearly droped their food.

"What is she doing here?" Lance asked.

"The mansion vas attacked,'' Kathy said.

"Where is everyone else?" Pietro asked.

"They vent on a mission,'' Kathy said.

"Doesn't someone watch you?" Steve asked.

"Kitty was, but she vent to the mall,'' Kathy said.

"You look tired,'' Todd said,'' You should sleep.''

"She can use my bedroom,'' Steve said.

Steve led Kathy to his bedroom. He came back about five minutes later.

"How is she?" Pietro asked.

"Fine,'' Steve said,'' Why?"

"Because,'' Pietro said,'' If the kid is Todds, then it come here for visits or lives here and we can play.''

There was a knock on the door. Lance got ran and got it. It was Kitty. She had tears in her eyes.

"Help me,'' Kitty sobed,'' I can't find Kathy.''

"Don't worry,'' Lance said and led Kitty into the living room.'' She is up stairs sleeping.''

"What?" Kitty asked.

"The mansion was attacked,'' Steve said,'' So Kathy came here.''

"That's good to know,'' Kitty sighed,'' The professor would of yelled at me for not watching her. Is she really sleeping?"

"Yes,'' Steve said,'' I made sure she was asleep before I left.''

"They won't be back for a day,'' Kitty said,'' So we can stay here. I need to go check on her. What room is she in?"

"My room,'' Steve said,'' But you should just let her sleep.''

Kitty ignored him and ran up stairs. She opened Steves door and ran to the bed. Kathy was sleeping. Kitty shook her shoulder.

"Wake up,'' Kitty said.

Kathy opened her eyes and stared at Kitty.

"Vhat?" Kathy asked.

"Are you okay?" Kitty asked.

"You woke me up to ask if I'm okay,'' Kathy said,'' If I'm sleeping, then I'm fine.''

Todd and Steve came into the room.

"I'll be in the living room, if you need me,'' Kitty said and left the room.

The boys stood by the bed.

"So,'' Steve said,'' You look tire-''

"Shut up,'' Kathy snaped.

"Go to sleep,'' Todd said,'' We'll wake you when it is dinner.''

"I vant Kurt,'' Kathy yelled.

Steve and Todd looked at each other, then back at Kathy.

"He is on a mission,'' Steve said,'' So he won't be here until tomorrow.''

"Then leave me alone,'' Kathy snarled.

"Fine,'' Todd said.

They left the room. Kathy sat up in bed. She took out a ceil phone, that the professor gave her for emergencys. She dialed a number.

"Hi, Professor,'' Kathy said,'' The mansion vas attacked. No, I'm fine, so is Kitty. Ve are at the brotherhood house. Can you come back? That's great. Danke.''

Kathy hung up the phone.

Charles rubbed his head.

"We need to go back,'' Charles said to the others, who were listening.'' The mansion was attacked. Kitty and Kathy are at the brotherhood house.''

"VHAT?" Kurt shouted.

"We need to get back,'' Logan said.

They got in the jet, forgetting about the mutant they had come to help, and took off. It only took about an hour to get to the brotherhood house. When they landed the brotherhood was waitting by the door.

"How did you find out?" Pietro asked.

"Kathy called,'' Logan said,'' Where is she?"

"Upstairs,'' Steve said,'' We have been thinking that, maybe she can stay with us for a while. Like maybe a month.''

"She is not stay here,'' Logan snarled.

"Steve,'' Will said,'' Just let Kathy and Kitty go.''

"Will,'' Steve said, with suprized,'' How did you get here?"

"They found me,'' Will said,'' Kind of funny really.''

Kitty ran out of the house and over to Will.

"Thank god you're here,'' Kitty said,'' I thought I was going to have to spend a day in that house.''

Kurt teleported upstairs. He opened the door to Steves room. Kathy was sitting on the bed.

"Kathy,'' Kurt said.

Kathy looked at him and smiled. She got up and ran over to him. They walked down stairs and out of the house. They got in the jet, but didn't take off.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"Just something I've been thinking,'' Jean said,'' Not important at all.''

Jean took off. It only took them about three minutes to get to the mansion. When they went in they saw some windows broken, but nothing was stolen. Kur took Kathy to their room. She layed down on the bed and was to sleep in about five minutes. Kurt sat there, rubbing her stomach.' Don't vorry,' Kurt thought,' I'll watch after you from now on.'


	5. flashbacks

**Chapter Five**

_**One month later**_

Todd didn't come around for about a week, which made some people happy. They had fixed the danger room and were now practicing. Kathy watched from the control room. Charles was with her. Will had been really good about joinning the team. He had talked to Kathy and they were friends again.

Then everyone found out that Kathy had been cutting herself, which was stupid because the cut would heal in a few seconds. Kathy had found away around her healing factor, which stil shocked the professor. Now someone always watched her. Kurt had been really mad the last few days and he beat up Bobby, just because he said what do you think the brotherhood is doing? Now Bobby was in the infirmary with a broken arm. Kurt wouldn't speak to anyone, not even Kathy.

"They are becoming better every day,'' Charles said,'' They will be ready for anything.''

"Like the mutant squads that come here every week?" Kathy asked.

"I've put up more alarms,'' Charles said,'' Don't worry about it. They haven't come by for two weeks.''

About an hour later they were done training.

"I want to see everyone in my office,'' Charles said.

Everyone headed to Charles office.

"Now,'' Charles said when everyone was there.'' I have a mission for you. Kathy, Kurt, and Jean are staying here. Everyone else is going with me.''

Everyone; except Kurt, Kathy, and Jean, left the office. They stood there for about five minutes. They head the jet take off.

"So,'' Jean said,'' What should we do?"

Just then they heard a knock on the door. Jean went to get it. She was shocked at who it was. The brotherhood.

"What do you want?" Jean asked.

"Are place was attacked,'' Todd said,'' They destroyed it. We need a place to stay.''

"I really don't think Kathy or Kurt would like that.''' Jean said,'' Right now, Kurt wants to kill someone, and Kathy is an inch from suicide.''

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked.

"Kathy cuts herself and Kurt beat up Bobby,'' Jean said,'' I really don't think you want to mess with them.''

"Anything else?" Pietro asked.

"Ya,'' Jean said,'' Kathy is in therapy with the professor and Kurt is getting some anger management classes from Logan.''

"Anger management,'' Todd said,'' That's a laugh.''

"And he won't speak,'' Jean added.

"Wait,'' Lance said,'' I thought Kathy had a healing factor, so why does she cut herself?"

"She found away around it,'' Jean said,'' We were lucky to find out.''

"Can we come in?" Steve asked,'' It's winter and almost Christmas.''

"As long as no one sees you,'' Jean said.

Jean led them to the kitchen. Kathy and Kurt were in the living room.

"How did you find out?" Todd asked.

"It was about a week ago,'' Jean said.

_Flashback_

Kathy walked down the hall. Jean walked passed her.

"You've changed your clothes,'' Jean said,'' It's so hot in here. Why are you wearing a long sleved shirt?"

"Because I can,'' Kathy said and walked away.

Later that day.

"That was good Kitty,'' Scott said,'' Those cooking classes sure did work.''

"Kathy,'' Kitty said,'' Would you help me wash the dishes?"

"Sure,'' Kathy said.

Everyone else went into the living room. Kathy put some dishes in the sink.

"You can't wash dishes with long sleves,'' Kitty said.

Kathy rolled up her sleves and they began to wash some dishes. Kathy was handing Kitty a plate. Kitty gasped at the cuts on Kathys arm.

"Oh my god,'' Kitty whispered.

Kathy droped the dish back in the sink and pulled down her sleves.

"It's not what it looks like,'' Kathy said.

Kitty ran out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Kathy has been cutting herself,'' Kitty yelled and everyone looked at her.

Everyone got up and went into the kitchen where Kathy was.

"Kathy,'' Charles said,'' Kitty tells us you've been cutting yourself. Is it true?"

"Of course not,'' Kathy said,'' I have a healing factor, so how can I cut myself?"

Charles read her mind. Kathy had not been able to block her mind that good.

"Let me see your arms,'' Charles said.

"No,'' Kathy whispered.

Logan walked over to her, grabed her arm, which mad Kathy scream. Logan let go and looked at his hand, which had some blood on. He looked at Kathy, who was holding her arm.

"Take her to the infirmary,'' Logan said.

Jean and Storm led Kathy to the infirmary. Kurt followed.

"Vhy have you been doing this?" Kurt asked.

Kathy didn't answer. A tear ran down her face. She sat on the table when they got into the infirmary. Storm rolled up her sleves. She had cuts all over her arms. Storm and Jean started to clean some of the cuts and wrap them up. Logan and Scott came in. They put razers, knives, and other things down on the table.

"All the things we found in the room,'' Scott said.

Charles wheeled in.

"From now on someone is going to watch you every minute of every day,'' Charles said.

_End of flashback_

"Nice story,'' Pietro said,'' And what happened to Bobby?"

"Well, it was after we found out about Kathy,'' Jean said.

_flashback_

Kurt was in the kitchen. Bobby came in a minute later.

"Hey, Kurt,'' Bobby said,'' How are you doing?"

"Fine,'' Kurt muttered.

"What do you think the brotherhood is doing?" Bobby asked.

Kurt clenched his fists and didn't answer.

"Did you hear me?" Bobby asked.

"I heard you,'' Kurt snarled,'' But I hate them.''

"Calm down,'' Bobby said.

Kurt turned to Bobby and punched him.

"Don't tell me to calm down,'' Kurt yelled.

Bobby grabed Kurts arm.

"You need to calm down,'' Bobby said.

Kurt kicked Bobby and bent his arm. You could hear the bone break, but Kurt didn't stop there. He punched him a few times in the face and the stomach. Logan came in and quickly pulled Kurt away.

"HELP,'' Logan shouted.

Everyone came in. Storm and Jean ran Bobby to the infirmary. Logan tied Kurt down to a chair. He struggled to get out and shouted outing in german.

"Kurt,'' Charles said,'' Please, calm down.''

"NO,'' Kurt shouted,'' I'M GOING TO KILL BOBBY.''

''Why?" Scott asked.

"He said the brotherhood and I hate the brotherhood,'' Kurt yelled.

"If you don't calm down,'' Charles said,'' You will need to take anger management classes with Logan.''

"LET ME OUT OF HERE,'' Kurt shouted,'' I NEED TO KILL HIM.''

"Who?" Jean asked.

"TODD,'' Kurt shouted,'' I NEED TO KILL HIM.''

"You'll take anger management classes,'' Charles said,'' About three times a week.''

_End of flashback_

"Wow,'' Steve said,'' Sounds like an interesting month.''

"Ya,'' Todd said,'' I'm almost sad I missed it.''

Jean shook her head, then realized something. She ran into the living room. It was empty.' I'm suposed to watch them,' Jean thought,' They couldn't of gotten far.' The brotherhood came in after her.

"I need your help,'' Jean said.


	6. Germany

**Chapter Six**

Jean and the brotherhood searched the house and found nothing. They ran outside and searched everywhere around, but didn't find them.

"They must of gone somewhere,'' Jean said,'' I must call the professor.''

"You better,'' Todd said,'' If she kills herself, I'm blaming you.''

Jean took out her phone and call the professor.

"Hi,'' Jean said,'' They are gone, I can't find them. Yes, I searched. Okay, We'll wait. Oh the brotherhood are helping me. Bye.''

"What did he say?" Steve asked.

"He'll be here in five minutes,'' Jean said.

They waitted in silence. They heard the jet land and ran to it. The others ran out of the jet.

"Where are they?" Logan asked.

"I left them in the living room for a few minutes,'' Jean said,'' And when I went to check on them and they were gone.''

"I can sense them,'' Charles said,'' They are by the river. Lets go.''

They got in some cars and drove off.

Kathy and Kurt sat by the river. They didn't have their image inducers on. They didn't say anything for awhile.

"So,'' Kathy said,'' It's nice to be out of the house.''

Kurt didn't say anything. Kathy sighed and looked at the water.

"It's a nice day,'' Kurt whispered and Kathy looked at him.'' I've been thinking that maybe ve can leave this town. Move somevhere vhere it is quiet and no one watches us every day.''

"That sounds nice,'' Kathy said,'' But we would need to go back to the mansion, grab some clothes and get the kids, and we can probably take one of the cars.''

"So,'' Kurt said,'' Vhere vould ve go?"

"Maybe Germany,'' Kathy said.

"I vould like to go home,'' Kurt whispered,'' See my family again.''

"Are we going then?"

"Ja, lets go.''

"Someone is coming.''

They heard some cars pulling up. They quickly stood up, just as the others got out of their cars.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"Just needed some fresh air,'' Kathy said.

"Well, com on,'' Logan said, holding the car door open.

'Kurt,' Kathy thought,' Teleport us out of here.'

'But,' Kurt thought,'' Von't that hurt you?'

'Not if you teleport. It only hurts a little. Just do it.'

Kurt wraped his hands around Kathy and teleported away. He teleported half way to the mansion, then teleported the rest of the way.. He teleported to the bedroom. He let go of Kathy and sat down on the bed.

"I'll pack,'' Kathy said,'' You just rest.''

Kathy packed up some clothes, then called the kids. They ran into the room and closed the door.

"You want something, mom,'' Jr asked.

"We are leaving,'' Kathy said.

"Why?'' Katie asked,'' It's nice here.''

"Ve are going to live in Germany,'' Kurt said,'' Hurry, I hear the cars.''

Kathy ran to the kids room and packed some stuff. The kids grabed some of their favorite toys. Kurt came in and they went to the jet. They got in and sat down. Kathy was going to fly.

"Can you fly this thing?" Kurt asked.

"Ja,'' Kathy said.

Kathy started the jet and took off, just as the others ran over.

"Now what?" Jean asked.

"I have a detector in the jet,'' Charles said,'' It tells me where the jet is every day.''

Evan and Bobby looked at each other, then back at the professor.

"How are we going to find them though?" Kitty asked.

"I have this friend,'' Charles said,'' He owns a few jets that we can barrow.''

"Then lets go,'' Scott said.

"The jets ae slower,'' Charles said,'' It may take us a few hours to get to where they went.''

"Where did they go?" Rogue asked.

"To Germany,'' Charles said.

Kathy landed the jet in a field. They grabed the bags and got out of the jet. Kathy pushed a button and the jet went invisible.

"That is so cool,'' Jr said.

"It gets old after awhile,'' Kathy said,'' Put on your image inducers.''

They put on their image inducers, before walking into a town.

"Where are we going?" Katie asked,'' Where are we?"

"I'll ask,'' Kurt said.

He walked over to someone and asked them. They told him, and he went back over to Kathy.

"Ve are in a little town,'' Kurt said,'' He is just a tourist.''

"Where is your family?" Kathy asked.

"They travel,'' Kurt said,'' They could be anyvhere.''

"I'll use my power,'' Kathy whispered.

Kathy read peoples minds for awhile.

"Anything?" Kurt asked.

"There was a circus here a day ago,'' Kathy said,'' They went to the next town. That way.''

They walked for a few minutes in silence.

"How far is the town?" Jr asked.

"Just about a mile,'' Kathy said,'' Not long.''

They walked in silence for about a half an hour. They could see the town ahead. It wasn't that big, but it was bigger then the other town. They looked around for awhile, until they saw a poster.

"This is it,'' Kurt said,'' The circus, the poster has changed alot.''

"Where are they?'' Kathy asked.

"Just down the road,'' Kurt said.

They walked down the road for awhile. They saw some people working. They walked around. People looked at them, but went back to work.

"They stil have the old tents,'' Kurt said.

"The show is tonite,'' Someone said,'' Come back then.''

They turned around to see a lady.

"Amanda,'' Kurt said.

The girl stared at him for awhile, before saying,'' Ja, how do you know my name?"

Kurt took off his image inducer. Amanda stared at him for awhile.

"Kurt,'' Amanda said, giving him a hug.'' It's been awhile.''

Amanda let go and looked over at the others.

"Who are these?" Amanda asked.

"This is Kathy, my girlfriend,'' Kurt said,'' And Katie, and Jr.''

They took off their image inducers. Amanda stared at them for awhile.

"So,'' Kurt said,'' Vhere is mother?"

"She retired a year ago,'' Amanda said,'' I own the circus now.''

"This place is cool,'' Jr yelled, jumping up and down.

"Calm down,'' Kurt said.

"They are so cute,'' Amanda said,'' Follow me.''

They followed Amanda into a tent.

"So,'' Amanda said,'' What are you doing here?"

"Ve needed to get avay from the others,'' Kurt said,'' They put Kathy in terapy and put me in anger management.''

"Sounds bad,'' Amanda said,'' What landed you in there?"

"Kathy cut herself,'' Kurt said,'' And my anger got the best of me and I beat up Bobby.''

"Well,'' Amanda said,'' You can stay here for as long as you want. I'll show you a place you can stay.''

Amanda led them out of the tent and to a trailer. She opened the door and they went inside.

"You can put your stuff away,'' Amanda said,'' I'll be around, bye.''

Amanda left the trailer. They looked around. There were two beds. Katie and Jr jumped on thesmall one. Kathy and Kurt layed down on the bigger one.

"Good nite,'' Kurt said.

"Good nite,'' Kathy said.

"Good nite,'' Jr and Katie said.

About five minutes later they were all asleep.


	7. Where Are They?

**Chapter Seven**

The x-men and brotherhood landed the jets. They had found the other jet in a field. Storm was flying that one. They got out of the jets and looked around.

"So,'' Todd said,'' Where is she?"

"We need to search the town,'' Logan said,'' We can ask if anyone has seen them.''

They walked into town, but hardly anyone spoke english.

There was a knock on the trailer door. Kurt got out of bed and opened the door. Amanda came in.

"The show has been cancel,'' Amanda said,'' So ve are going to another town. It's about a days trip from here. Ve have everything packed already. Are you guys coming vith us?"

"Ja,'' Kurt said.

Amanda smiled and left the trailer. Kurt sat down on the bed.

"Kathy,'' Kurt said,'' The circus is leaving to another town.''

"Okay,'' Kathy said, not even opening her eyes.

"Where are we going now?" Jr asked.

"Somevhere else,'' Kurt said,'' A days trip avay from here.''

The trailer bagan to move. The kids gasped and held onto the bed. Kurt just smiled and looked at Kathy, who had her eyes open and was looking at the ceiling.

"I sense someone close,'' Kathy said,'' The x-men are in the town we were in a few hours ago.''

"Vell,'' Kurt said,'' Be glad ve left- wait I thought you couldn't read peoples mind from over a mile avay.''

"Jean was trying to contact me,'' Kathy said.

"Do they know vhere ve are?" Katie asked.

"No,'' Kathy said,'' They are looking around the town.''

The x-men had asked about twenty people and had showed them a picture of them with their image inducers on. Finally someone said that he had talked to one of them. He pointed in the direction that they went. They quickly ran down the road. It took them about twenty minutes to get to the town.

"Look,'' Pietro said,'' The circus is leaving.''

Everyone looked at the trailers that were leaving the town. They watched them until the last trailer had disapeared.

"I can sense them,'' Jean said,'' They are not far. There in this town somewhere- they are with that circus.''

They looked at where they last saw the circus and quickly ran in that direction.

"I should of known,'' Jean said,'' Charles did tell us that Kurt was part of the circus before he came to the mansion.''

"He did?" Scott asked,'' I wasn't listening.''

"Too bad for you,'' Jean said.

Jean used her power to tell the drivers to stop. When they got there a woman was waitting for them.

"Why did you ask us to stop?" She asked.

"Our friends,'' Kitty said,'' Are they with you?"

"Who are they?" She asked.

"Kurt, Kathy, Katie, and Jr,'' Logan said.

"Oh,'' She said,'' There in this trailer.''

She led them to the trailer door and opened it. Logan and Scott went into the trailer to see no one. They came out of the trailer and everyone stared at them.

"No one,'' Scott said,'' They must of teleported out before we got here.''

"They left?" The woman asked,'' How sad. I'll have to tell Amanda that.''

"Well,'' Jean said,'' Thanks for the help. If you see them, call us.''

"Okay,'' She said, getting back in one of the vehicles.

Soon the circus was off again. They watched them for awhile.

"Now what?" Todd asked.

"Now,'' Jean said,'' We follow them.''

"What?" Logan asked,'' The circus?"

"Yes,'' Jean said,'' They can't go that far. I can stil sense them with the circus.''

They followed the circus.

Kathy, Kurt, Katie, and Jr teleported back into the trailer. They had teleported into Amandas trailer for awhile.

"So,'' Jr said,'' Are we going to stay here for awhile?"

"Just until ve feel like going back to the mansion,'' Kurt said,'' The others are looking for us.''

"They know we are here,'' Kathy said,'' They will follow the circus until we give ourselves up and come back home.''

Kurt sighed and put Katie and Jr into bed, even though it wasn't dark yet. Kathy layed down on the other bed, while Kurt told the kids a bed time story. In about five minutes Kathy was asleep. Kurt waited until the kids were asleep before he went to sleep himelf.


	8. Going Home

**Chapter Eight**

_**Two months later**_

Kurt, Kathy, Katie, and Jr had been with the circus for two months. The x-men and brotherhood were following them. Kitty and Evan had went back for the jets and took them back to the mansion.

"Four more months," Todd said as they watched the circus set up the tents, again.

"Don't worry," Scott said," They'll come back."

"They have been here for two months," Steve said," You really think they'll come back."

"Ya," Jean said," She ain't going to stay here that much longer."

"Hey look," Scott said," It's Katie and Jr."

Everyone looked to see that Katie and Jr were climbing some ropes.

"I'm winning," Jr said.

Katie climbed faster and passed Jr. She touched the top and slid down. Jr slid down a second later.

"I WIN," Katie shouted.

"That's not fair," Jr whined, running off.

Katie ran after him. They ran into a tent, where Kurt was. Jr ran in front of Kurt.

"Dad," Jr said," Katie is being mean."

Kurt picked up Jr and looked at Katie, who gave an inocent look. Kurt sighed and Amanda came over, with a smile on her face. She picked up Katie.

"Having trouble," Amanda said.

"Not really," Kurt said.

Amanda gave a small laugh.

"Kathy is sleeping," Amanda said," She told me to watch them. They ran off, but now there back. Come on, we are going to go to town."

Kurt put Jr down and looked at Amanda.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kurt asked," Our image inducer are dead."

"Don't worry," Amanda said," They'll be safe with me."

Kurt nodded and Amanda picked Jr up with her other hand. He watched as she walked out of the tent.

"This will be fun," Amanda said, putting the kids in seat belts.

Amanda got into the truck, started it and drove off. The x-men and brotherhood were watching them.

"Do we follow?" Lance asked.

"Yes," Jean said," They don't have their image inducers, so it might get bad."

They followed the truck to town. They watched as Amanda and the kids went into a store and came out a minute later. Some guy was yelling for them to go away. He had a gun and had it pointed at one of the kids.

"DON'T," Kitty shouted running over to them.

The guy pointed the gun at Kitty, who stoped.

"Don't get into this little girl," He snarled.

Just then the gun was taken out of his hands. The other x-men and brotherhood came out of their hiding spots. the gun went over to Jean, who handed it to Scott. The guy screamed and ran back into the store.

"Aunt Jean," Katie yelled, running and giving Jean a hug.

Jr ran over to them too. Amanda walked over to them.

"You must be Kurt and Kathys friends," Amanda said.

"Ya," Steve said.

"Can we go back to the circus now?" Todd asked.

"Sure," Amanda said," You'll have to sit in the back of the truck, though."

Everyone got into the back of the truck, which was kind of hard, but they all fit. Amands drove back to the circus. To her shock, the tents were gone. The trailers were knocked over. The place was destoryed.

"What happened here?" Amanda asked as she got out of the truck.

Everyone else got out of the truck. Todds face was pale and his eyes were wide.' Kathy was here,' Todd thought. Some people came out of their hiding spots and went over to them.

"People came," A girl said," They were mutants. One could make fire come out of his arms. One who was made of metal or something. There was one who could shape-shift. One who was really big. Then one that made everything that was metal fall down."

"Magneto," Pietro said," Anything else?"

"Ya," The girl said," Some girl came in next."

"Wanda," Pietro said.

"How do you know it was Wanda?" Lance asked.

Just then a hex bolt hit Lance, who fell back.

"Hey Wanda," Pietro said as Wanda walked over to them." How has it been?"

"I've been searching for him," Wanda snarled," I was so close."

"My circus," Amanda said," Vhat vill I do?"

"What about Kathy and Kurt?" Scott asked.

Jean closed her eyes and focused. Thoughts went through her mind, but she focused on finding Kathy and Kurt. Jean opened her eyes.

"Over there," Jean said pointing to one of the trailers that were tipped over." Kathy is there. Kurt is in one of the tents."

"Kathy was sleeping when we left," Amanda said," She would of never left her trailer."

Todd wasn't listening. He jumped on top to the trailer and tried to get the door opened, but it wouldn't open. The trailer was shaking, so Todd jumped off.

"What's happening?" Todd asked.

"Nothing," Jean said," Just moving the trailer."

Todd watched as the trailer was lifted up and put back the way it was suposed to be. Todd went to the door, but it stil wouldn't open.

"A little help," Todd said.

Just then Kurt was next to him. He had a cut acrossed his face and a few scars on his arms. He took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Todd went to open the door, but Kurt opened it and went in and shut the door.

"That was mean," Todd said.

Kurt came out. Kathy followed him.

"Are you okay?" Jean asked as they came over.

"Ja," Kathy said," What happened?"

"You don't know?" Scott asked.

"No," Kathy said," Kurt woke me up."

"Nothing was wrong?" Todd asked," The trailer was tiped over."

Kathy thought for a second, then said," It was? I didn't know. I didn't feel it tip over. I was in bed the whole time."

"But," Steve said," You would of fell out of bed when it tiped over."

"Maybe we should get back to the mansion," Scott said," Kitty and Evan are bringing the jets back."

"Ja," Kurt said," I guess it's time to go back home."

"But," Amanda said," Vhat about my circus."

Jean thought for a second, then said,"We'll fix it."

The x-men and brotherhood used there powers to put everything back to the way it was.

"Thanks," Amanda said," Hope to see you, again."

"Are you coming Wanda?" Pietro asked.

Wanda looked at all of them, then said," Fine."

The x-men and brotherhood walked to a field, where they were meet by Kitty and Evan with the jets. They got into the jets and took off.


	9. Same Old

**Chapter Nine **

_**One month later**_

The brotherhood had to stay with the x-men, after Lance losted control of his powers and destoryed the house. Kathy, Kurt, Katie, and Jr were sitting in the living room. Todd was standing in the doorway, watching them. The other x-men and brotherhood were still sleeping. It was only about 3:00 in the morning.

"What are you doing?" Todd asked, after about standing there for twenty minutes.

"Be quiet," Katie said," It's on."

Todd looked at the tv to see that 'The Snurks' were playing. He looked at them, then back at the tv.

"You must be kidding," Todd said.

"Be quiet," Kurt snapped," This is a good show."

Todd rolled his eyes and went back to his room.'Stupid tv show,' Todd thought. He went into his room, locked the door and went to bed.

Kurt, Kathy, Katie, and Jr sat in the living room, watching the show until everyone else was up.The x-men went into the living room and stared at the tv.

"What are you watching?" Scott asked.

"The snurks," Jr said.

"Well," Bobby said, taking the remote off the table." It's time for the news."

"Bobby," Kitty said," That is like rude. Let them watch their show."

"It's okay," Kurt said," It was on all night."

Everyone stared at them, wondering how he knew that it was on all night. Kathy looked at them, then looked at Kurt.

"We watched the show about four times," Kathy said," I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

Kathy stood up and headed upstairs. Kurt quickly ran after her. Katie and Jr were watching the show still. Bobby changed the channel.

"No," Katie whined," That was the best part."

"Turn it back Bobby," Kitty said," It's not going to hurt."

Bobby rolled his eyes, but turned the tv back to 'The Snurks.' He put the remote back on the table. The x-men watched the show. When it was over, they turned it to the news.

"In todays news," The reporter said," A building fell down. It seems to be another mutant lab and it looks like mutants destoryed it. People are more afraid now. What could these things do to us? Are they safe? Can we allow them in our schools? We still have no news on the mutant law, but we will know about it at the end of the day."

Scott turned off the tv.

"Same old," Scott said," Why can't they talk about the weather or something? I heard that a building fell down, but it was because of some kids and they didn't put it on the news. They only show the things that are bad for us."

Everyone was staring at Scott with a look of shock. How did he know about the building falling?

"Scott," Jean said," You must be calm. That mutant law has been this way and that, but has never been passed. I really don't think it will ever be passed."

Just then the brotherhood walked into the living room. Todd looked a little tired, but was not showing any signs of going back to sleep.

"How is the day looking?" Lance asked, as they sat down.

"Same old, same old," Kitty said.

"That bad," Pietro said," Like always. Anything about Magnetos where abouts?"

"No," Kitty, Jean, Scott, and Rogue said.

"He'll show up soon," Pietro said.

"Not bet on it," Wanda said," I can't believe it. I come here for a few days and decide to stay here and just wait for him to show up. What was I thinking?"

"Don't worry," Todd said.

"Shut up slime," Wanda snarled," I didn't fall for you then and I'm not falling for you now."

"Calm down," Todd said," I don't like you anymore."

"Good," Wanda said," Lets keep it that way."

Everyone was silent while they watched tv. Kathy and Kurt didn't come out of their room for a few hours. They joined the others and had a day like any other day.


	10. Formula, Night Saver

**Chapter Ten**

**_One and a half months later_**

Kathy was sitting in the kitchen, alone. She was eating a sandwich, that Jean had made for her. She didn't seem to notice that Todd was watching her.

"One and a half more months," Todd said finally deciding to enter the kitchen," That's not that long."

Kathy didn't say anything, just kept on eating her sandwich. Todd gave a small smile.

"You can't ignore me forever," Todd said, jumping on the table in front of Kathy." You have to talk to me sometime."

"Is there a problem?" Logan asked, as he entered the kitchen.

"No," Todd said, jumping off the table." Just trying to talk some sense into her."

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" Logan asked," Give her some space."

"Fine," Todd said, hopping out of the kitchen muttering to himself.

"You okay?" Logan asked.

"Just fine," Kathy said," Why do you ask?"

"You're quiet," Logan said, sitting down.

"Not that much longer," Kathy said.

"Ya," Logan sighed," Listen, you know that I don't care whose it is, just please don't do anything stupid if it's not Kurts."

"I won't," Kathy said," I'm not stupid."

"Really," Logan said, taking a knife out of his pocket," What is this doing in your room?"

Kathy gave Logan a look that said 'why were you in my room.' Logan gave a small laugh, before getting up and leaving the kitchen. Kathy sat there for about five minutes, before getting up and going into the living room. She looked around at everyone there, then at the tv. The news was on, yet again.

"Today we congradulate Miss. Black," The news reporter said, that seemed to of got everyones attention," You invented a formula to help mutants. What do you call it?"

The screen went to a woman, that the x-men and brotherhood knew as Emily.

"Well," Emily said," This formula will help to get rid of their powers. They will be normal again."

"We've heard the thing had some sidifects," The reporter said," Can you tell us what they are?"

"It may turn their skin a different color," Emily said," I've been working on it for awhile and this time have finally got it right. Don't worry, their skin won't stay that color, it will change back."

"Wait," The reporter said," I just got some information. The president has just agreed to make every mutant take this formula."

Logan grabbed the remote and turned off the tv.

"They can't like, do that," Kitty said," It's wrong. Do we get a say in this?"

"No," Charles said," I'm wondering how she got out of jail so soon."

"Probably told them she could make something," Kathy said, sitting down by Logan.

"I see you are talking," Todd said.

Kathy looked over at Jean without saying anything. Jean gave a small laugh.

"What are you two talking about behind our backs?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing," Jean said," Just a little bit of this, a little bit of that."

"Riiiiiight," Lance said.

"Just be quiet," Rogue said.

Kathy put her head on Logans shoulder and fell asleep. Logan gave a small smile.

"I think she is warming up to you," Scott said.

"She has been so kind to me for awhile," Logan said.

"Not like last time," Pietro said," She lost control of her powers and caught you on fire."

"That's not funny," Logan said," It takes longer for burnt skin to heal then a cut to heal."

The brotherhood gave small laughs, while some of the x-men shook their heads.

"It must of really hurt, yo," Todd said," You ran around for awhile, screaming."

Logan looked at the ground, then at Charles.

"You know it was an accident," Charles said, with a smile," She said she was sorry over ten times."

Todd looked at Kathy and grinned. He stood up and quickly, but quietly walked over to her. Everyone was watching him with interest. Kurt was ready to get up if he did something stupid, while Logan was ready to let his claws out. He tapped on Kathys. She grabbed his hand, letting her claws out a litte. He screamed in pain and tried to pull his hand away. Kathy put her claws back and let go of his hand, which caused him to fall back. He forgot that a small table was behind him, which he fell on and broke. Some x-men and the brotherhood burst out laughing. Kathy opened her eyes and looked at everyone. Todd got up and went to get something for his hand.

"What happened?" Kathy asked.

"Todd brok the table," Lance laughed.

Kathy looked at the table with a look that said 'how can that be funny?' She just shrugged her shoulders, and went back to sleep.

"Finally," Wanda said," Someone hurt him so bad that he shut up and just left, instead of coming back for more."

Logan tried to grab the remote, but he was too scared that Kathy would wake up and move somewhere else. Jean gave him a weak smile, before using her power to hand Logan the remote. He turned on the tv to the news.

"Now Emily," The reporter said," What do you call this potion?"

"Well," Emily said," I have a daughter who is a mutant, I won't give names. So I want to call it 'Night Saver'.We used to call my daugher Nightgirl."

Logan turned off the tv. Logan hoped that Emily didn't tell them where they were.


	11. Leaving The Mansion

**Chapter Eleven**

_**One month later**_

Everyone, except Kathy, was sitting in the living room. They were watching the news, which was showing a long line of mutants that had come to take the shot willingly. People in red uniforms were making sure they didn't use their powers for anything bad.

"I can't believe it," Lance said," They don't know what they are doing."

"People are just crazy," Todd said," So only about two weeks."

"It could come any time," Jean said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Scott stood up and went to get it. He opened the door just a little to see people in red uniforms. He quickly closed the door, making sure it was locked and ran back into the living room.

"There are people in red uniforns at the door," Scott said.

Everyone stood up and looked at Charles.

Everyone down to the jets," Charles said," We'll need to get out of here."

Everyone started to go to the jets. They went downstairs and heard the front door blow open. Some of them quickly ran down the stairs. Beast ran ahead of everyone and got one of the jets ready, while Storm got the other one ready. Charles closed the doors behind him, making sure they were locked tight. He turned to everyone.

"Is everyone here?" Charles asked.

"Wait," Logan said, looking around," Where is Kathy?"

Everyone looked around, then remembered that Kathy was sleeping in her room. Kurt quickly teleported to the room, and looked around. Kathy was not in the room. He made sure he was in the right room, which he was. Then he remembered the kids room, so he teleported there, but she wasn't there either. He quickly teleported to the others.

"I can't find her," Kurt said, in a worried voice.

"Don't worry," Will said, coming out of one of the jets." She can handle-wait nevermind."

Charles opened the door and everyone, except Katie and Jr, ran out of the room. They split into groups of two and looked around. They made sure not to be seen. Kitty phased through every room with Lance, but they didn't find her. Todd and Will looked in the kitchen, but she wasn't there. Some others looked on the roof, but she wasn't there. Kurt and Logan slowly walked down one of the halls.

"Do you think she might be in there?" Kurt whispered.

"Lets look," Logan muttered.

Logan pushed open the door to the infirmary to see that Kathy was staring at someone in front of her. Logan looked at the person to see that it was Emily. Kurt quickly ran over to Kathy and pulled her away.

"I can't believe it," Emily snarled," I'm gone for a few months and she is-"

"Just be quiet," Logan snarled, letting out his claws.

Emily pulled out a shot and went over to Kathy, but Logan grabbed Emilys arm and pulled her away.

"Leave her alone," Logan growled.

Emily tried to get away, but Logan wouldn't let go.

"Get her out of here," Logan yelled.

Kurt nodded and quickly led Kathy back down the hall.

"She is my daughter," Emily yelled," I have a right to give her this cure."

Logan shook his head and through Emily against the wall, knocking her out. Logan quickly ran back down the hall, and back to the jets. He went in to the jet that Charles was in and sat down by Kathy and Kurt. Charles contacted everyone to get back, which everyone was back in less then five minutes. Soon both jets took off. Storm was flying one, while Beast was flying the other.

"What are we going to do?" Scott asked.

"I have a hide out that no one knows about," Charles said," I made it just in case this might happen."

Everyone was silent the whole way there. Storm and Beast landed the jets inside a cave. Everyone got out and followed Charles deeper into the cave. Soon they came to a wall, which Charles and pressed some buttons that looked like bumps in the side. There was a deep then the wall opened. They walked into what looked like the mansion. There was a set of stairs, but they were made out of rock.

"Now," Charles said," This is just like the mansion, it is just made out of rock. There is no danger room though."

"So," Scott said," This is just like the mansion? We have rooms and everything?"

"Yes," Charles said," Your room will be on the same floor and nearly in the same place."

"How did you make this?" Pietro asked.

"Well," Charles said," That's a long story. I'll tell you later."

Some x-men and the brotherhood went up to see their rooms. Kathy stayed with Logan, who was going into what looked just like the living room of the mansion. They sat down on one of the couchs. The only thing different about the room was that there was no tv. Soon all the others came into the room and sat down.

"What are we going to do now?" Todd asked.

"We'll have to stay here," Charles said," There are some jeeps that I have. We'll use them to go into town and get food."

"What town?" Pietro asked.

"It's about twenty miles away," Charles said," They have food stores and clothes stores."

"Where are we?" Kitty asked.

"We are on a small island," Charles said, then noticed the looks of horror on their faces," Not that island, it's too far away. These people have no contact with other places. No tv's, no radios, and no phones. So they don't know about mutants."

"So," Kitty said," You're safe. right?"

"I think so," Charles said," Hardly everyone thinks this is a deserted island."

"Which would mean that they would think that we would come to this island," Logan said.

Kathy looked at everyone, before looking at the ceiling. Kurt looked at her for awhile.

"Is something vrong?" Kurt asked.

"No," Kathy said.

"Are you sure?" Todd asked.

"I'm sure," Kathy said.

Kathy stood up and went to her new room. Kurt followed her to the room. Everyone else just sat there, talking about the island.


	12. Water Broke

**Chapter Twelve**

Kathy sat on her bed, while Kurt sat next to her. Kurt gave her a weak smile.

"Are you sure your alright?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine," Kathy said," Why do you keep asking?"

Charles and the others were in the kitchen making something to eat.

"What's this?" Kitty asked, taking something green out of the fridge.

"It's bracoli," Charles said.

Kitty dropped it and made a face. Lance gave a small laugh while the others made some sandwiches. Kurt came in a minute later and two of the sandwiches off the pile they had made. He quickly ran back upstairs, while the others watched him.

"They must be hungry," Logan said," Wonder why Kathy didn't come down and get it herself."

Charles looked up the stairs to see Kurt come back down. He went back into the kitchen, grabbed a glass, filled it with water, and went back upstairs.

"Okay," Todd said, taking a bite of his sandwich." Looks like he is going to be busy."

Kurt came back down, but this time he sat down in one of the chairs with a sigh.

"What happened elf?" Logan asked, sitting next to him.

"She is just a little mad," Kurt muttered.

"I'll go talk to her," Logan said, standing up." After all, she is my daughter."

Logan walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into Kathys room. Kathy was sitting on her bed, looking at the ceiling. Logan sat down next to her.

"You alright?" Logan asked.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP ASKING ME THAT?" Kathy shouted.

Logan jumped alittle when she shouted at him, but he stayed where he was sitting.

"Come on," Logan said," We need to talk."

"About what?" Kathy asked, looking at Logan, who looked alittle shocked at how fast he voice changed.

"Well," Logan said," You've been quiet alot and I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do for you."

Kathy gave a small smile, then said," You really think we'll be safe here?"

"If Charles said so," Logan said," Then of course we'll be safe."

"Is there anything to worry about?" Kathy asked.

"No," Logan said, putting a hand on Kathys shoulder." We'll be safe here."

Kathy put her head on Logans arm and closed her eyes. Logan gave a bigger smile.

"Do you want to go down stairs?" Logan asked.

"Not really," Kathy said.

Kathy laid down on the bed, while Logan put a hand on her stomach.

"It kicked," Logan whispered.

Kathy gave a small smile, but closed her eyes and went to sleep. Logan gave her a small kiss on the forehead and left the room. He went down the stairs to see that everyone was in the living room now. He sat down next to Kurt, who looked at him.

"Vell," Kurt said," Vhat happened?"

"She is sleeping," Logan said, then gave a small smile." I felt the baby kick."

"Really?" Todd asked.

"Yup," Logan said.

"I've felt it kick before," kurt said.

"Me too," Will said.

"Has anyone else?" Todd asked.

Todd was shocked to see everyone else raise their hand.

"Tough luck," Pietro said," She kind of got mad when I touched her, but she got over it."

"She let you touch her stomach," Todd yelled," How come every time I want to touch her stomach, she slaps my hand away?"

"Because she hates you," Logan said.

Everyone, except Todd and Charles, burst out laughing. Todd shook his head and sat farther into his seat. Jean stood up and started to head upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Charles asked.

"To talk to Kathy," Jean said.

They watched as Jean disapeared heading up the stairs.

"I wonder why she wants to talk to her, yo," Todd said.

"Because she can talk to her," Kurt said.

"It's not fair," Todd said," That could be my kid and she won't even talk to me or let me touch her."

"Because she hates you for doing vhat you did," Kurt said," I hate you for the same thing."

They were silent for about five minutes. Todd kept giving Kurt an evil look, which he returned with an evil look too.

"This is getting stupid," Scott said," We should get along. After all, we could be here for the rest of our lives."

"That won't happen," Charles said," Soon, they'll think all mutants are gone and we'll be able to come out of hiding."

Just then Jean ran downstairs, a look of worry on her face. Everyone looked at her as she stopped to catch her breathe.

"Kathys water just broke," Jean said.

Storm and Beast quickly ran upstairs. Everyone else was about to follow.

"Everyone stay here," Charles said," They'll take her to the infirmary."

"But," Kurt said," I vant to be there."

"I know Kurt," Charles said," But you can't. Logan will be with her though."

Logan quickly ran to help them out with Kathy.

"Okay," Charles said," Follow me."

Everyone followed Charles to the door, where the infirmary was. He turned to everyone.

"Just sit down in the chairs that come out of the wall," Charles said," I'll be back to tell you what's happening."

Charles wheeled into the room, without another word. Everyone pulled out chairs and sat down. Kurt sat as far away from Todd as possible. Charle would come out now and then and tell them what was happening. Kurt was looking very worried, while Todd was smiling. Kurt hoped it would be over soon.


	13. To Be Continued, again

**Chapter Thirteen**

Everyone waited outside of the infirmary to hear whose baby it was. Kurt was sitting close to the door, trying to listen to the things they said, but they were talking too quiet.

"It's coming," Logan said, as he poked his head out of the door, then stuck it back in.

Todd sat up in his seat when Charles came out of the room and closed the door. He gave a small smile and turned to everyone.

"Well," Charles said," It's a boy."

"Whose is it?" Todd nearly yelled.

"We won't know until after the blood test," Charles said.

Todd looked at him with a look that said 'your a telepath you idiot.'

"Jean will be out after the blood test," Charles said, ignoring the look." It should only take about a half an hour."

Charles wheeled off, while the others sat there in silence for about ten minutes.

"This is very boring," Todd said," Why don't they tell us what it looks like?"

"Ya why don't they?" Kitty asked," I mean come on. Kurt has blue skin and Todd has this kind of green skin. Shouldn't they be able to tell the difference?"

"Not unless the baby takes after the mother," Scott said," Which is probably what happened."

Katie and Jr ran into down the hall, screamming. Kurt looked over quickly just as they jumped on his lap.

"DAD," They shouted together." IS IT HERE?"

"Yes," Kurt whispered," But they need to do something really fast."

The kids groaned, but didn't say another word. Todd tilted his head to the side at how happy the kids were about this. Charles came back about five minutes later.

"I need everyone, except Kurt and Todd, to come into the living room," Charles said," I'm sure they want to be alone while they hear the news."

Everyone, except Kurt and Todd, followed Charles to the living room. Kurt watched as the kids skipped down the hall, singing a song that didn't make any sense.

"Hey Kurt," Todd said," You remember that day in detention? We had to clean the kitchen."

"How can I forget," Kurt muttered," You ruined my image inducer."

"But you have to admit that was fun," Todd said.

"I'll admit it," Kurt sighed," It vas fun. Ve vere just kids playing around. I vas surprised the teacher didn't notice me."

"Then the next day I tried to get us in trouble," Todd said," Man were you mad."

"You almost got me kicked out of school," Kurt said, giving a small smile." Vho vouldn't be mad?"

"Well," Todd said," You're gonna be mad if it's mine."

"Ja," Kurt said, looking at Todd." Because you hurt the one I loved the most. It wasn't that you might of got her pregnant, but the fact that you hurt her to do it."

Todd looked at Kurt and said," I'm sorry. I really didn't mean for it to happen, I just saw how happy you were with the two kids you had. My childhood wasn't that good, so I thought if I had a kid I could give them the love I never had."

"I really thought ve could be friends," Kurt whispered," But after that night all hope of that vas gone."

"Listen," Todd said," If it's mine, could you please not, well you know?"

"Hurt you like I said I vould?" Kurt asked, with a grin.

"Ya," Todd said.

"You better be expecting a beating every day you don't take care of that baby," Kurt said.

"Deal," Todd said," And what about you? What if it's yours?"

"I'll get to see my baby grow up," Kurt said," That is my dream. To vatch my children grow up to be people that vill hopefully not live in fear of humans, but vith this change I don't think that vill ever happen."

"Well," Jean said, coming out of the room," I see you two are having a nice chat."

Kurt and Todd quickly stood up and said together." Whose is it?"

"After running some tests, which were probably not important, because of the way the baby looks," Jean said," It's-"

"What," Todd said," What do you mean the way it looks?"

"Well," Jean said,"He's blue just like Kathy, but the fact is that there is something different about him."

"Like vhat?" Kurt asked.

"Just some stuff," Jean said.

"What kind of stuff?" Todd asked.

"Do you want to know who the father is or not?" Jean nearly yelled.

"No," Kurt and Todd said, together.

Kurt and Todd looked at each other, then at the shocked look on Jeans face. Shacking her head, she opened the door and pointed them to where the baby was. They slowly walked over to the bed, but stopped about ten feet from it. They turned to each other, looking straight into the others eyes.

"No matter what," Todd said," We'll still be friends, right?"

"Ja," Kurt said.

Turnning back to the bed, they slowly made there way over. Looking into the bed, they smiled. Kurt looked at Todd and backed away from the bed.

"What are you doing?" Todd asked, looking at Kurt.

"Can't you tell?" Kurt asked.

Todd looked at the baby in the bed, which had blue skin with brown-ish blonde-ish hair. He also had one strip of black hair that went from the front to the back of his head. Todd slowly picked the baby up just as Jean came in.

"Well," Jean said," I see you've found out who the father is. I'm supposed to say congratulations, but there really ain't anything to congratulate."

Jean left the infirmary without another word. Kurt stared at the door for awhile, then at Todd, who had found a chair to sit in while he held the baby. Kurt moved over to him very slowly and noticed that Todd had a tear in his eye.

"He's so cute," Todd whispered.

"Are you gay?" Kurt asked as he sat down in the chair next to Todd.

"No," Todd said, quickly looking at Kurt." Are you? because if you are, then why are you dating Kathy?"

"I'm not gay," Kurt said," But boys don't call other boys cute. He is very handsome."

"Ya," Todd said," I guess you're right."

Just then Kathy walked out of the other room. Kurt quickly looked at her to see that she was dressed in her night time outfit. Short black pants, with a t-shirt. She saw Todd carrying the baby, but didn't do anything. She sat down next to Kurt.

"I heard your little conversation," Kathy said.

"How?" Todd asked, looking at Kathy.

"I couldn't control my mind reading ability," Kathy said, then smiled." You two are friends, no fighting. Hey you know what?"

"Vhat?" Kurt asked.

"Todd could baby sit all three kids," Kathy said, kissing Kurt, which caused Todd to groan.

"Vhat's the problem," Kurt asked, as Kathy moved away.

"You two kissing in front of me," Todd said," And the baby."

"A name," Kathy said, leaning over Kurt to look at the baby." A name that would fit this baby boy."

"How about Todd Jr," Todd suggested.

"We already have someone named Jr," Kathy said," It would be too confusing. How about Tad?"

"Tad," Todd said, then thought about it for a second." What do it stand for?"

"Tadpool," Kathy said, with a smile.

Kurt gave a small laugh at the look of shock on Todds face.

"You want to name him Tadpool?" Todd asked and Kathy nodded her head." Well sounds good to me."

"Well then," Kathy said," Little baby Tadpool. Welcome to this strange world."

The baby gave a small cry, which caused the three of them to laugh alittle. They knew that from this day forward life was going to be different.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

A/N: Finally this is over. There is only one more sequeal to this. ONE MORE. Trust me this does not end in happily ever after.

Please Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
